Critical Universe Loophole
The Critical Universe Loophole is the highly abusable secret of how to cast Magic using one's own mind to think cast Spells. All Freaks naturally have this hidden in their subconscious without being aware of it nor able to explain it if they tried, which is why they can cast True Magic but do not know how to create Proto Magical equipment. Interested Parties Katie and The ChessMaster Due to the events that led to the Total Annihilation of the Original Universe, Katie and The ChessMaster agreed to protect this secret from ever getting out. They are the only two who not only have this, but can vocalize it and explain it to others. Serendipity Inc. Having been informed by a spy, Serendipity Inc. know that Katie and The ChessMaster know this secret, and are more than willing to get their hands on it. However, they cannot publicly claim that humans can cast magic but just need to learn this one secret, since they do not want government interference. Astro Surveillance Team The AST are aware of the existence of this, although they do not want to know it themselves, as they fear the abuse of it, and for the greater good, they do not insist on being told what it is, despite being friends with Katie. Nam Nam is a human infamous to all Freaks, including the Underground Freaks. He is the only human in Alternate Earth who has learnt how Freaks cast their magic, and started using these powers for himself before mysteriously never showing his face again. One of the last things that was heard from him before his final appearance on the Island was the cryptic phrase: "Color me surprised, Katie, I never would've guessed that a bunch of neurons could change the universe as we know it." "It was all right in here all along. You've changed my life. Thank you." Anyone who knows about the Critical Universe Loophole understand that this is the Critical Universal Loophole - that by understanding the universe, one can make the universe conform to their beliefs. In this case, the implications are not just the magic - the literal version of this - but also the fact that knowledge alone is powerful. This implies that Nam is now on an endless conquest knowledge, much like Katie and The ChessMaster are themselves. The fact that Nam had thanked Katie, after causing so much harm, had spawned some ugly rumors. Commonly heard in the Underground, it is thought that Katie herself taught Nam how to use magic, and was somehow complicit in his ruinous visit to the island. Some Freaks such as The Governor maintain that Katie wanted to introduce a "bad guy" to make herself look like the one who's saving the day, backing up the theory by asking why Katie did not simply kill Nam, despite having the power to move mountains. An alternate theory by Dance Queen is that Nam thanked Katie due to incompetence on her part by failing to hide such an important secret to some human who had just waltzed into the island. She also claims that Katie was too weak to even take responsibility to kill the human. Wally knows exactly what happened due to his ability to access all the occurrences in past history, but is so deeply disturbed by what actually happened that he maintains that nobody should know, no matter the cost. Psy Dianna is holding an extremely dangerous "pet" in her personal dimension. Psy is an extra-dimensional being created by Dianna's madness. At some point, it had found out that Dianna's magical powers are different from its own powers. It had realized that its own "magic" will only apply in the context of the Dianna's own dimension, because she bent the rules of her own dimension to allow Psy to be wherever it wanted to be, and to spawn its tentacles wherever it wanted to. Because Dianna gave Psy everything it wanted and fulfilled all its emotional needs, it grew an extremely strong attachment to Dianna. When Dianna confided her "real world" problems with Psy of feeling inferior and wanting the same emotional attachment with others that she formed with it, Psy became aware of Dianna's "real world". Over time, it grew an obsessive interest into entering the "real world" that Dianna lives in, in order to force everyone to love her and to use all its powers to give all Dianna's friends everything they ever wanted, just like Dianna did to Psy. Despite having an infinite amount of space and everything it wanted - friends, food, shelter, entertainment, Dianna's love - despite all that, the entire universe it had all to itself started feeling small. Psy felt trapped, feeling that everything that it did in Dianna's personal dimension felt artifical after learning that there is a "real world" out there. Psy is certain that it must be able to cast the same kind of spell that Dianna casts in order to traverse dimensions, and is desperate to find out how. When Dianna found out about Psy's new plans and failed to convince it that taking over her "real world" would actually ruin her life, she realized that she had accidentally grown a monster. Worse still - a monster that is extremely difficult to kill - and worst of all, one that shares such an intimate emotional connection with her that Dianna couldn't stand even the thought of killing it in the first place. After Dianna told Katie about this, Dianna was told about the Critical Universe Loophole, and that it needs to be kept a secret from Psy at all costs. Dianna dreads the day that she will have to choose between Psy and all her other friends, and this can be delayed for as long as Psy does not find out the Critical Universe Loophole. Category:Items of Interest